


谎言之境

by The_Cat_In_The_Hat



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cat_In_The_Hat/pseuds/The_Cat_In_The_Hat
Summary: 诺尔和曾将讲过的谎言相遇。





	谎言之境

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GirlWhoBuiltTheMars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWhoBuiltTheMars/gifts).



> 谎言之境的梗来自埃特加·凯雷特的短篇小说集《突然响起一阵敲门声》里的《谎言之境》

【一】

诺尔已经很久很久没有做过与利亚姆相关的梦了，没有过去的利亚姆，也没有现在的利亚姆，即使这个名字时不时还是会灌进耳朵，偶尔也会从自己口中讲出，这个人的脸隔三差五就会跟自己的脸一起出现在各大音乐新闻网站头条里，甚至直接被塞到眼前，可这个人确确实实已经很久没有闯进他的梦了，更何况是以那样的方式。

他记得他感谢了台下的观众，摘下吉他放在架子上，跟同台的其他人道了待会儿见，刚推开化妆间的门，利亚姆就亲亲热热地迎上来揽过他的肩膀，满脸兴奋询问着演出怎么样，仿佛砸碎吉他的事情从未发生过。诺尔有些吃惊，他把利亚姆从身上撕下来，一时间竟不知道该说些什么。利亚姆撇撇嘴自觉地把自己撂在沙发上，还是跟很久以前一样，高兴起来就不住抖腿，嘴闲不下来。

“诺尔，你那些五颜六色的小药片呢，快给我一些。”

我二十多年前就戒了，你不是知道吗？

“可是你藏在树上的那些呢？肯定还在吧？你知道的，就是出家门左转走两个街区那家报刊亭前面那棵树。”

还没来得及回头对上利亚姆的眼睛，诺尔就惊醒了。他浑身冷汗，像刚被人从游泳池里捞出来。偏过头看看闹钟还不到凌晨五点，窗外一片漆黑身边的人睡得正熟，此时此刻他很想跟人说说话，随便说什么都好，就像二十多年前夜里惊醒时那样，可他又不确定到底能说出些什么，最终还是决定一个人下楼去厨房找些喝的。 倒酒的时候他突然想起，刚才见到的利亚姆穿的是缅因路演唱会时那件格子外套，第一夜还是第二夜他已经记不清，只记得他也穿过那件衣服。

谁都不应该知道那棵树的事情，妈妈不知道，保罗不知道，利亚姆更不应该知道，唯一有可能知道的报刊亭老板，也在好几年前他回曼彻斯特看望妈妈时得知已经退休搬到其他地方了。明知道梦都是荒唐和无关紧要的，是潜意识在不应该有关联的事物之间牵扯出无数条线，可诺尔还是有种被拆穿的赤裸感，他不常有的这种情绪让他感到不习惯和难堪，虽然谁也不知道，况且那只是个梦。

那棵树是他撒的第一个谎，这谎话还和利亚姆有关。

他这辈子撒过无数的谎，作为公众人物想要不撒谎实在是件难事。说他年轻也好，说他幼稚也罢，起初他还尝试在可承受范围内尽可能坦诚一些以至于有些口无遮拦，渐渐他发现少有人真正关心他怎么想，他也并不渴望所有人知道他脑子里装的什么。公众人物是个符号，是个换成谁都可以的符号，真正无可替代的只有他的音乐，那是他私人的隐晦的谁都无法触碰的情绪和情感的载体，他在音乐里可以做到毫无保留原形毕露，躲在音乐里讲真话他游刃有余，也没有几个人看得穿他。至于时不时要应对的媒体和采访，干脆就讲一些人们都想听但又不知道具体想听什么的话，听完一笑了之，他也轻松自在。这么多年过去真真假假的话他讲了太多，面具戴久了甚至有可能摘不下来。

可同时他也的确坦诚，就连第一个谎言都被他写出来，趁着利亚姆天真漂亮的声音告解给千千万万的人。

“嘿，你在树上干什么呢？”

他记得报刊亭的老板这样问他。捉知了呢，第二个谎话也这么顺其自然就滑出来。那年他才十四岁就已经发现了吸胶的美妙之处，那会让你短暂上天，会让你以为云是云海是海你是你我也是你，他们都是这么说的。诺尔的反应只是傻笑而已，傻笑，盯着自己的手以为那是什么怪物，忘记一切然后重新回过神，既然清醒过来就得解决刚才造成的麻烦。他手里攥着一个透明的小袋子，里面装着五颜六色看起来只可能是甜味的小药片，那是刚从一起吸胶的同伴那里偷来的，他隐隐约约这么觉得。这东西肯定不能带回家，且不说回家可能被脾气暴躁的父亲搜身，万一躲过了父亲被利亚姆翻出来当成糖吃下去可不是什么他愿意看到的事情，这东西得藏起来。

按理说他应该在学校，在三楼教室的窗边对着流经的云发呆，可他却顶着大太阳，像秃鹫绕着尸体般在家附近的街区徘徊寻找藏匿地点，这全拜他第一个谎言所赐。他告诉那个头发灰白眼镜挂在鼻尖的老太太，弟弟夏天贪吃冰淇淋吃坏了肚子，父母和哥哥都在上班，他必须得回家照顾弟弟。想到这个他又笑起来，这谎撒得可真合适，只要提起弟弟就能博得老太太的同情。谎话替他换来了自由，但是外面还真挺晒，又热又晒他需要买瓶汽水消消暑，刚好报刊亭就在路对面，那里有卖他喜欢的草莓柠檬汽水，还有一棵巨大的树，他也许可以在树下站会儿顺便想想怎么打发整个下午。

要问他当时为什么抬头看那棵树他早就忘记原因了， 或许因为被肥硕的绿色筛过的太阳细细碎碎落在身上感觉还挺舒服，或许有什么除阳光以外的东西掉下来了，又或许根本没有原因。总之他突然就决定爬上那棵树，他也确实那么做了。那上面除了高度其他跟在地面上没什么区别，就像他今后会遇到的许多事情一样，非要说的话视野大概有那么些不同吧，可具体怎样的不同他从树上下来就无法讲出。唯一的惊喜是他东张西望的时候发现的那个树洞，不浅不深藏在主干和细枝分叉的位置，他刚好可以伸两根手指进去，是个藏东西的好地方，藏好之后他还摘了几片树叶盖在上面，之后的事情他都不记得了。

他不记得那个下午是怎样流逝的，也不记得几点回家，回家之后利亚姆一如既往亲热地撞了他满怀他倒是记得很清楚，可后来又发生了什么呢，他并没有契机把已经藏起来的东西再翻出来，至今都没有。

诺尔不是立刻就要得到答案的人，这意味着问题会不断趁他不备袭击他，比如这个梦，又比如因为梦的浇灌重新生根发芽的那棵树。他在台上不用开口唱歌讲话，只需要扫弦弹吉他的时候；少有的他独自用餐的时刻；入睡前的最后一个念头都被这个根本不应该得到过多注意力的梦占据，反复无常到让他觉得这甚至是种暗示，而他正是顺势之人。

正好最近有场演出要回曼彻斯特，正好有一段时间没有去看望过母亲，正好夏天又到了，正好有东西被藏起来，正好有这个梦。

【二】

演出结束后的那个晚上他很高兴，现场观众比他想象中热情，他也生出种亲切感。几个表兄弟跟他一起聚在后台先喝了几轮酒，又带着他去经常光临的酒吧边看球赛边喝更多轮酒。有人睡着，有人醒来，有人为进球而欢呼酒洒了一桌子，有人扔飞镖扔不准反而砸了旁边的花瓶，有人大喊大叫，有人哭也有人笑。诺尔迷迷糊糊看着房间里的人笑得缓慢，朦胧中听到似乎有人问他利亚姆最近怎么样，可总像蒙着条河般听不真切，回问过去那人摆摆手说算了算了你也不会在意他。

这样吗？那算了也罢。

诺尔从来都不怕喝多酒，因为总有人会在他身边。他虽然享受醉酒时分的看似自由和真诚，但他同时也为随时可能决堤的各种情绪感到恼火，他不喜欢不受控制的感觉，更不喜欢太过裸露，没有音乐这个盾牌他不想暴露任何脆弱。

房间里的人实在有些多了，他打算再坐一会儿稍微清醒点就回家，正好酒吧离家不远，走回去也不是什么大问题。有人提出要送他回家被拒绝了，他早就不是小孩子，更重要的是他迫切需要一个人待会儿。

虽然夏天已深，曼彻斯特夜晚的风还是带着股清凉，明明离海还远诺尔却嗅出了海的气息。他竖起衣领正要拉上拉链时发现身上穿的不知道是哪位表哥的衣服，可他懒得折回去了，反正到家总会有人给他开门。手塞进口袋发现里面装着半包他以前爱抽的烟和打火机，烟虽然戒了可突然看到还是会想点一根，他站定用手圈出个小棚子护着跳动的火焰，吐出一口雾的瞬间突然有种很熟悉的感觉，仿佛早已经历过这个瞬间，第二次踏入了同一条河流。看看四周才发现原来是跟多年前站在对面大树下喝汽水的自己打了个照面，那里正好就是那个报刊亭和那棵树。

本就不是闹市，凌晨三点多的街道上理所当然没有半个人影。诺尔没犹豫太久就朝着树走过去，“摇滚明星深夜爬树”这样的头条没能阻止他，树的高度倒是个巨大阻碍，他咒骂两句开始琢磨自己当年怎么三两下就站在那么高的位置。好在周围有人家的垃圾桶正放在门外，他轻手轻脚拖过来摆在树下，还是费了些力气才站上去往树上爬。

他不确定自己到底有没有醒过来，或许是那个梦延伸至今，或许一切从未发生只存在于预言家的水晶球。如果这真的是现实，为什么那个树洞似有若无地散发着幽白色的光芒呢？他见过很多荒唐事，见过气球里的侏儒，见过房间里的大象，见过针尖跳舞的天使，可他确实没见过发光的树洞。荒唐事他也做过许多，再加一个把手伸进未知里应该也不算什么。

可没想到树洞竟然这么深，他用力探也没到底，中途倒是捏住了一个塑料质感的东西，想要拿出来看看是否是当年放进去的袋子时突然天旋地转，紧跟着就是下坠的失重感，“完了”这两个字没来得及出口他就掉在一片柔软的空白上。

并非棉花和云朵般的空白，也不是睡过的无数张连锁酒店柔软记忆海绵床垫那样的空白，更不是无意识时出于自我保护的空白。可到底是怎样的空白诺尔也无法定义，他一直都有猫的警惕，不熟悉周遭的环境就永远无法以安全的姿势着陆。这地方没有任何参照物，没有时间点和时间段，没有东西南北，没有近在眼前的期限，也没有非做不可的事，这地方根本没有环境需要他来熟悉，除了背后那棵他刚从上面掉下来的树，这竟然给他一种奇异的安全感，什么都没有也是什么都可能有。

他起身朝着随便一个方向走，走几步就回头看看有没有离那棵树远一些或者那棵树还在不在，不知道走了多远也无法辨别走了多久，直到那棵树变成远处小小的点时，熟悉的事物开始出现在他面前。友人送给他的一把吉他倒在前面不远的地方，他欣喜地快步上前拾起来弹弄几番发现坏掉了，继而想起曾经告诉过友人这把吉他被不小心弄坏，但实际是他太过喜欢想悄悄留给自己。再往前是一番奇怪的景象，三个穿着夏威夷花衬衫头上顶着白毛巾飘忽不定的影子围着一个毛茸茸的东西转圈，不断发出滑稽的声响，走近一看发现那个毛茸茸的东西是只背上有三个圈长得像奶牛的小猫，尾巴断了一截，他想了想认出那三个影子是很久很久之前编出来骗利亚姆说晚上会移动家具的鬼，至于它们为什么穿着夏威夷花衬衫诺尔早就忘记了，它们看起来逗猫逗得还挺快乐。他忍不住多看了那只猫几眼，虽然看起来眼熟可他确信之前从未见过。再走远一点那些他见过和没见过的，记得起和记不起的事物和人接二连三地出现，他似乎有了些头绪可又不敢完全确定，仅仅是那个想法都荒诞到让他直摇头。

直到那张沙发出现。

他在那张沙发上度过了许多时光，利亚姆也是。无人在家的午后他躺在那上面弹吉他，傍晚儿童节目开播时他搂着小小的利亚姆像搂着小熊玩偶，还有他不愿回忆起的被摁在那上面挨打的画面。他知道利亚姆小时候总是被妈妈放在那张沙发上一个人看电视，窗帘拉着室内昏黄，还听邻居讲过他哇哇大哭着跑到家门外找妈妈的故事，可他却从来没见过那样的利亚姆。他见到的利亚姆总是兴高采烈，脸上泪痕还没干也能咧着嘴笑得很开，每次他回家利亚姆就要扑过来抱着他的腰，毛茸茸的脑袋在他胸膛乱蹭一通，像是见到主人回家的小狗，藏不住的快乐。虽然明知道那张天使面孔下藏着的是个绝世小混蛋，他还是发自内心地爱他，混蛋爱混蛋有什么稀奇的呢。

这些回忆不应该被勾起来的，都怪面前沙发上蜷缩着的那个利亚姆。原来好久好久之前他一个人在家看电视看到睡着是这个样子的啊，怀里抱着诺尔小时候的泰迪熊玩具，已经破烂不堪了还被他当成宝贝。沙发上的利亚姆也脏兮兮的皱着眉头，诺尔一时竟难以分辨到底谁更像个破烂洋娃娃。

他既明白为什么会在这个地方看到这样的利亚姆，又下意识地想装糊涂。

有人拖着步子走近他，他觉得左边肩膀上被人点了两下。回头看心里咯噔一声，该来的还是会来，那是三十多岁的他自己，蓄了一下巴胡子，嘴里叼着烟冲他抬了抬眉毛，他知道那算是跟他打招呼。

“你肯定知道这是什么地方了吧？”

我觉得你最好还是他妈的再亲口告诉我一遍。

“那些都是你撒过的谎，包括我也是。当然不只有你的，也有其他人的。”

“为了换来咱们自由自在那个下午，他可是一直胃疼呢。”

“别那么着看我啊，我倒是也想照顾他，可拜你所赐我根本不在乎他。”

“他自己有时候还会爬到那棵树上翻你藏在那的东西，说那是你留给他的药，吃了就会好起来，会变成你。”

“别担心啦，那种好东西怎么能落到他手上，早就被我用乱七八糟的水果糖代替了。”

诺尔觉得自己的表情一定越来越阴沉，不然三十多岁的自己为什么声音越来越低还移开了视线。刚才听到的话变成一个个念头争先恐后从他身体里挤出来，它们涌向他的头和他的胸口，他努力压下它们但还是有些手足无措，甚至都没注意有个影子绕道他跟前，直到柔软温热的触感隔着衣服传到肚皮他才低头看到那个许久没见过的咧开了的笑。他犹豫着伸出手想要揉一揉那颗脑袋，手伸到半路那颗脑袋就撞向对面那个自己，他只好顺势把手抬高挠了挠头，看着利亚姆向另外一个人伸手要糖吃。要到之后喜滋滋回到沙发上抱住曲起的双腿坐在那里，眼睛亮晶晶地盯着诺尔开了口。

“你别难过啊诺利你又不是故意的，我在这儿挺开心的，那个年轻一点的诺利还会给我讲奇奇怪怪的故事，什么穿着夏威夷衬衫的鬼啊，长得像彩虹的老鼠啊，我才不信他我知道他是骗我的。”

利亚姆总是这样，利亚姆一直这样，只有利亚姆才能一眼看穿他。有些时候他可能听不出诺尔话里有话，有些时候又过度敏感以为是在嘲讽他，他或许理解不了诺尔也从未理解过诺尔，但他总能感知诺尔的情绪，他知道他所有的把戏，看透他所有的谎言，听得到他藏在歌里的任何秘密，然后语气坚定地告诉所有人他爱诺尔诺尔也爱他，但在最后一刻又会转头问诺尔，是这样吧？

诺尔看着眼前的利亚姆，觉得与外面那个真实的利亚姆并没有什么区别。这么多年过去了他还是个小孩子，幼稚骄纵粘人口无遮拦没有责任感情绪无常坦诚到可怕。可他们两个谁不是小孩子呢，谁又能真正长大呢。什么都没有改变，他们都还是混蛋，随着时间推移只是变成多了几条皱纹的混蛋而已。混蛋讨厌混蛋，也再正常不过了吧？

他觉得自己不能再想下去，再这样下去堤坝就要溃了，幸好利亚姆又开了口。

“你也给我讲讲故事吧诺利，我又想睡觉了。”

好吧。可是你都九岁了怎么还要人哄你睡觉，但是好吧，好的。

他走过去靠着那张再熟悉不过的沙发坐到地上，对着他再熟悉不过的那个小孩子，讲起他再熟悉不过的故事，这次他真的像个父亲。

利亚姆很快就睡着，三十多岁的自己站在远处，脚边撒了一地抽剩下的烟梗，诺尔走过去，三十多岁的他自己已经替他点燃一根烟。

“所以你打算怎么办？知道这个地方之后肯定不好受吧？”

外面的药能带进来吗。这句话刚出口他就觉得特别傻，想要治好一个多年前的谎言好比锯木屑，真他妈傻啊。可是能怎么办呢？

“有两个办法，你要么找个人坦白戳破这个谎言，要么再讲一次谎话圆过去。”

“戳破的话，他就从这个地方消失了。”

“其实我也觉得第一个办法好，他在这看着咱们，也太暴露了啊。”

两人抽完手头的烟，三十多岁的诺尔开始引着他朝那棵树的方向走去。路上他又看到那只断了尾巴的猫，这次它在那三个穿夏威夷衬衫的鬼头顶跳来跳去，它们看起来都很快乐。诺尔得知想要回到现实世界他得再次把手伸进那个树洞，捏住那个透明小袋子。

他其实还有一个问题没有问出口，踩着三十多岁自己的背爬到树上之后他坐在最粗的树杈上犹豫了没多长时间，树下站着的人就又回答了他。

“我在这里待了那么久，反正就见过那一个。他天天宣称一丁点儿都不爱咱们，还老找茬要跟我打架，那好像是三十七岁的他吧，打架肯定打不过我。”

【三】

回家的路上他摔了一跤，手指和手背都擦破了皮那个透明小袋子还是紧紧捏在手心，早就变得皱皱巴巴。他从来就没藏起过任何东西因为他根本无处可藏，总有那么一个人能准确找到他的藏身之地。他也没有解药，袋子里装的从来就不是解药，五颜六色只可能是苦的。他不是利亚姆的解药，利亚姆也不是他的解药，他什么都给不了，利亚姆给的他不想要。他以为他早就明白，他以为他有一个古老的灵魂，可他始终都还是个赌气的小孩子，到今天才隐隐约约找到开门的金钥匙。

他到家的时候已经有人开始为他担心了，他扫过众人的脸对上母亲的眼睛，走过去拉着母亲的手用力捏了几下没讲什么多余的话就回他以往常住的房间去了，母亲也招呼众人休息，大家就此散去。

诺尔睡到傍晚才醒过来，他很久没做过那么长的梦。梦里他会开车，走在一条长长的路上，车后方的不断塌陷逼迫他往前，两边的车窗外倒是鲜花盛开。有人强行上车，有人中途下车，有人受他邀请，有人不请自来，利亚姆长久地坐在副驾驶位置，哼着他从未听过的歌。旅途不知要持续多久，利亚姆指着不远处的龙卷风说，你看到了吗那就是我们的终点，他听了之后打开车门便跳下去，然后又是无止境的下坠，这次踩到的地倒是很硬实。

钝痛感让他清醒过来，那是他熟悉的宿醉，他得起床收拾收拾自己，再过一会儿桑尼和多诺万就要来了，他打算带他们去附近的田野上走走，那是他小时候常去的地方。

他饮下缓解宿醉的泡腾片水，吃下妈妈为他做的晚餐，刚洗完澡还没换上干净衣服就听到两个儿子在楼下大呼小叫，他听了一会儿也没听清楚他们究竟在吵吵闹闹些什么，就迅速穿好衣服下楼拥抱他们。

夕阳把他们的影子拉成长手长脚的怪物，桑尼跑在前面不远的地方追逐傍晚尚未归巢的麻雀，多诺万走在诺尔身边不时地踢着路边的野草，诺尔清了清嗓子。

多诺万，你还记得上次你告诉我那只猫吗，就是卡在了树枝上你去救他却被挠了几道印子，长得很像奶牛尾巴断了一截，我今天见到它了，它过得还挺快乐。

诺尔看到夕阳映衬下多诺万本来就红扑扑的脸蛋变得更红，步子也小了起来，心想可能还是太直接了但还是继续说下去。

没关系的我也撒过谎，我十四岁那年夏天有个下午为了逃课，告诉老师因为你利亚姆叔叔贪吃冰淇凌吃坏了肚子我得回家照顾他，导致他到刚才还一直肚子疼呢。

不管出于什么目的，以后尽量少撒谎喔。这句讲得很轻。

“其实那次是我跟桑尼吵架，他太生气就把我的手抓破了，我不想你们骂他就编了那个谎话……对不起爸爸，我以后不会这样了。”

诺尔看得出多诺万其实不太明白他到底在说什么，可小孩子急着表达自己，也刚好让他可以绕开这个话题。他想起他小时候利亚姆就从来不会说谎，只是每次父亲抽出皮带的时候都目光坚定地挡在他前面，直视父亲的眼睛，他突然有些恍惚。

“有时候我跟桑尼吵完架挺讨厌他的，可没过一会儿我就又会觉得我好爱他，想要抱抱他。你跟利亚姆叔叔也是这样吗？”

是这样，兄弟都是这样，相爱的人都是这样。

“那你也爱利亚姆叔叔吗？”

已经很长时间没有人这么直白地问过他这个问题，这么稚嫩的声音也还是第一次。到底爱不爱呢，爱这个字眼太过宏大，这世上千千万万种感情，并非所有的感情都要用爱来概括，爱也并非所有感情的目的地。有些感情让人遍体鳞伤，你也没办法说那就是恨，有些感情相敬如宾，可那未必就是爱。有些爱天生就是恨的形状，切开看里面还是一颗如小鸟般柔软鲜活跳动的红心。所以到底什么是爱呢，谁也无法定义，谁也无法说爱，谁也无法说不爱，非要说的话大概就是永远也无法切断吧。

是的，我爱他，一如既往。


End file.
